


Sweet Night

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-05-15
Updated: 2000-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 16:56:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11339571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Takes place during Tugunska, when Mulder brings Krycek to Skinner's place at the Crystal Tower, before their trip to Russia. Skinner decides that he could have more fun with Krycek in his bed rather than on his balcony. Mulder gives him a helping hand.





	Sweet Night

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Sweet Night by Natasha

Title: Sweet Night  
Author: Natasha  
Email:   
Fandom: X-Files  
Rating: NC17, slash m/m  
Archive: yes  
Pairing: Krycek/Skinner with a bit of help from Mulder  
Disclaimer: all XFiles things belong to Chris Carter, Ten Thirteen and Fox.  
Spoiler: Tugunska  
Summary: Takes place during Tugunska, when Mulder brings Krycek to Skinner's place at the Crystal Tower, before their trip to Russia. Skinner decides that he could have more fun with Krycek in his bed rather than on his balcony. Mulder gives him a helping hand.  
Warning: slash m/m, light BDSM and spanking.  
Thanks to Nikki my beta-reader

* * *

Sweet Night  
by Natasha

Alex Krycek was beginning to think he entered his worst nightmare. It began when Mulder brought him to Skinner's. As a greeting, the A.D. had punched him hard in the stomach, making Krycek fall on his knees under the pain. Then the bigger man had thrown him like a garbage sac on the balcony.

As soon as Skinner closed the French doors, Krycek began to shake. It was icy outside and Krycek wondered how long he could stand the cold. He tried to get as comfortable as he could on the frozen floor but halted when he saw Skinner heading his way. Krycek swallowed. His stomach was still hurting after the hard punch the A.D. had given him and he wasn't ready for another session.

Skinner opened the doors and leaned against the wall, obviously unaware of the icy wind.

"So, Krycek, enjoying yourself?" he asked in a mocking tone.

Krycek thought it wiser to stay silent. Skinner smiled more.

"I just thought how stupid it was to leave you here. You could have some use, after all."

Krycek blinked. He wasn't sure he understood. Skinner probably wanted some piece of information he thought Krycek had. The young man sighed silently. It was going to be a long night. Skinner seemed to enjoy using him as a punching bag.

The A.D. grabbed Krycek's wrist and unlocked the handcuffs then lead him to his bedroom. Krycek was so frozen he was shivering even in the warm air of the A.D. bedroom. He looked around him. Apart from a huge bed, a nightstand and a wall-closet, the room was empty. At least, the A.D. had good taste in furniture, sober and minimalist, but warm and cozy.

"Well," Skinner said, "let me explain to you the rules of the game. You do what I say and you'll survive until tomorrow morning."

"What do you want to know?" Krycek snorted. He knew he had to keep his mouth shut. If he said too much, some more dangerous enemies would show no mercy.

The doorbell rang and Krycek jumped a little. A few seconds later Fox Mulder was entering the bedroom.

"My, it seems this weekend is going to be interesting, after all," the agent commented with a mocking smile.

Krycek swallowed. Skinner hadn't mention that Mulder will be part of the process.

"Mulder is going to help me teach you a lesson," Skinner commented.

'The A lesson?' Krycek thought, wondering what the A.D. had in mind. Suddenly he wasn't sure why he was here.

Skinner paused, then ordered, "Undress!"

Krycek froze, a stunned look on his face. "What?" he asked in spite of himself.

Skinner sighed. "It seems you need a bit of explanation, Alex. Here, for the next few hours, you're a slave, and we're your masters. Everything we order you to do, when we order you to do it. Each time you disobey, you'll be spanked."

Krycek looked at him in disbelief. He expected an interregation not a sado-maso trip!

"I order you for the second and last time," Skinner resumed. "Undress. Take off your tee-shirt and pull down your pants."

Krycek would have never guessed Skinner was into that kind of game. In spite of himself he felt blood rushing to his cheeks. He decided it was better to obey so he slowly removed his tee shirt and unfastened his fly. He pulled down his pants and boxers with slightly shaking hands. He noticed that Skinner was watching him and he felt uncomfortable. He didn't mind showing his dick to another man, but the warm air brushing against his puckered opening made him totally vulnerable.

"Now stand still, legs parted and arms crossed behind your head," Skinner ordered.

The A.D. walked around him slowly, running a casual hand on Alex's back. "We own you, Alex. Body and soul. You can't protest. You can't talk. You can only answer. Do you understand?"

Krycek didn't reply. Skinner sighed.

"You already deserve a spank, Alex. Do I have to add another one to the program?"

"No, Sir," Krycek answered in a hoarse voice.

"Good. So do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Very good. I guess it's not your first time."

Alex Krycek would have preferred death than to admit he had never slept with a man.

*=*=*=*=*=

Skinner patted his back then his hand slid to Krycek's ass and the other man tensed. Mulder was in front of him and ran a hand on Krycek's torso, teasing his nipples, before taking hold of his cock.

"He's nicely endowed," he noticed casually. He fondled his balls. "It fits my hand so perfectly."

Krycek took a deep breath. Humiliation washed through him as well as a deep anger. Right now he knew he'd better obey. He knew what was going on. First a few spanks then a hard fuck. He could stand that. He had never slept with a man, but he had observed that kind of game enough to know what to expect. He would survive. And one day he would have both of them in hand and he would make them pay.

Mulder went out of the room for a few minutes and came back with a single ice cube in his hand. He gave a mocking smile to Krycek and brushed the ice cube against the other man's nipples. Krycek started. His nipples were a very sensitive part of his anatomy. Mulder laughed and repeated the motion again and again until Krycek's nipples turned into hard buds. Mulder opened a bag that was on the bed and took something Krycek didn't identify at first.

"Nipple clamps, Alex," Mulder said, putting the little claws on Krycek's nipples.

The younger man bit his lower lip under the slight pain. Mulder laughed again and took leather straps from the bag. He showed them to Krycek.

"This is going to fit your cock and balls nicely."

He bent over a bit and took hold of Krycek's genitals, quickly fastening the leather around them. Krycek didn't understand. It didn't hurt.

"You'll understand soon," Mulder promised.

Skinner watched the entire scene from the bed, arms crossed, with an expressionless face.

"Now it's time for your spanking," he suddenly said. "Do you know why you deserve to be spanked?"

Krycek frowned then said in a low voice, "Because I'm a naughty boy." he tried. "Sir," he added quickly.

"Good," Skinner only said. "Come here, and kneel."

Krycek took a deep breath. He was aware of Mulder taking a paddle in the bag and he felt a lump in his throat. He knelt in front of the A.D. who showed him the paddle.

"Kiss it," Skinner ordered.

Krycek felt blood rushing to his cheeks as he bent his head and kissed the paddle.

"Now lean across my lap."

The younger man moved clumsily on Skinner's lap. Skinner helped him into place, and ordered him to cross his arms behind his head again. Krycek obeyed. Mulder sat down on the bed near his boss, casually patting Krycek's tight ass. Nothing happened at first and Krycek felt humiliation take root deeply in him. Being bare-bottomed, spread on the lap of his former-boss, with his worst enemy watching him and laughing, was more than he could bear. Humiliation went through him. At the same time, to his surprise, he felt a shiver of arousal go through his vulnerable body.

He was so surprised he jumped out of his skin when a warm large hand patted his exposed ass.

"Such a beautiful ass," Skinner noticed. "It's a pity I have to mark it!"

Krycek was glad they couldn't see his face, which was red with embarrassment. He felt something weird in his lower stomach. Now he was nearly mentally begging for the spank. At least it would calm down that strange arousal he felt.

"Get ready," Skinner said while patting Krycek's ass a last time. "Fifteen blows. Five with the hand, ten with the paddle."

Krycek tensed all his muscles and kept his eyes open. He knew that if he closed his eyes, lacking of one sense, the pain would be worse. The first time Skinner's hand hit his bare ass he smiled. If that stroke was the actual spanking, he wouldn't suffer that much. The second one was a bit harder, though, on his other asscheek. The third one hit his right asscheek again and this time he winced in slight pain. After the five blows, he kept thinking he could handle this easily.

"Now the paddle," Skinner said casually.

The first blow with the paddle made Krycek cry out as a sharp pain hit his ass. He bit hard on his lower lip. He wouldn't give these bastards the pleasure of hearing him suffer. Skinner took his time hitting him, waiting between each blow so that Krycek fully felt the pain. When the young man thought he couldn't take more without screaming aloud, he felt the A.D. slowly rubbing the side of the paddle over his crack. At the same time,Mulder's hand cupped his genitals and gently stroked them. Despite his resolutions, Krycek moaned and his cock grew harder. He understood the trap of the leather straps Mulder had put on him earlier. Along with the cockring, it would prevent his member to grow to full length as his arousal was growing. And this, was painful.

Mulder left him and the paddle hit his ass again. This time, the sharp pain was mixed with arousal and Krycek felt weird. The paddle was sending shivers in his cock and the young man felt more and more aroused at each blow. Skinner suddenly stopped the spanking, patting Krycek's ass with gentle circles. Mulder took care of his shoes and socks then took off Krycek's pants.

"You'll be better like that," he said, stroking Krycek's thighs.

"You may have a bit of rest," Skinner said. "Kneel beside me and put your head on my lap."

Krycek obeyed, glad to relax his sore muscles. He locked his eyes on the ground, not wanting to meet his tormentors' mocking gazes. As soon as he was comfortable, Mulder moved behind him and made him part his legs. Krycek briefly closed his eyes. Like this, he was vulnerable to Mulder's fingers. He felt the other man's fist wrapping around his semi-hard cock and pumping lightly on it.

"Tell me, Alex," Skinner asked suddenly, "how many male lovers did you have before today?"

Krycek sighed. He knew he was caught. Something in his behavior must have told them he was inexperienced. He looked for a way to avoid the question.

Skinner resumed, "I don't really mind, Alex. It's for you, after all. If I fuck you like I plan to, and if you're a virgin, you'll end up in hospital with internal injuries. If you tell me the truth, I'll take some care with you. So how many male lovers did you have, Alex?"

"Including you?" Krycek asked.

"Yes."

"One."

Mulder laughed mocklingly, "I can't believe it! Alex Krycek is a nice boy who never took a cock up his ass!" Krycek's cheeks turned red with humiliation when he heard Skinner's laugh join the FBI agent's.

"It's going to be fun to initiate him," the A.D. commented. "Get up, Alex, and stand where you were before. Same position."

Krycek slowly got up to his feet and walked in the middle of the bedroom. He stood there, legs slightly parted, hands behind his head, his eyes unfocused. He was aware of his semi-hard cock. He wondered why he was that aroused. He should be humiliated. He was, indeed. It was like humiliation was part of the arousal. It was like his deepest wet dream had become true. He blushed when he understood that he enjoyed being naked and humiliated in front of both men he hated.

Human spirit was something really weird.

His cock hardened more when Mulder took place in front of him, and ran both of his hands over Krycek's torso in long, sensuous strokes, ending at his groin. Then Mulder knelt, and began to tease Krycek's leather-strapped cock with his nimble tongue, licking the tip until Krycek cried in pain and pleasure. His cock was now confined into the leather and the cockring and it was hurting, preventing him to reach full size. Mulder got up and smiled again.

"You're really a slut, Alex," he commented casually.

Krycek couldn't reply. Eyes half-closed, he was trying to catch his breath. The desire in his balls was unbearable. He badly wanted to come.

"Bend over and put your hands on your knees," Skinner ordered suddenly.

Krycek looked at him then obeyed. He guessed what was going to happen next and his arousal grew again. He saw the A.D. coating his fingers with lube and he swallowed. He had never experienced that and he was eager to find out about it. He forgot his pride. He forgot he hated both men. He just wanted Skinner's fingers up his ass. He felt the tip of the older man's fingers probing his entrance and he relaxed his puckered opening. Skinner's forefinger forced his way into Krycek's ass slowly, and the younger man bit his lower lip in excitement. The sensation was incredible. A second finger joined the first, scissoring his tight channel, and Krycek involuntarily bucked against Skinner's fingers.

"Seems he enjoys that," Mulder commented, groping Krycek's balls.

A third finger entered Krycek's ass and this time the young man couldn't help but moan both in pain and pleasure. Too soon the fingers withdrew. Krycek's cock was painfully hard in the restrains and he was panting in desire.

"Kneel," Skinner ordered.

Krycek slid to his knees. He was aware his skin was flushed. He looked at the A.D. stripping off his pants and boxers, revealing a huge hard-on. Krycek swallowed, wondering how he could take this huge missile up his ass.

Mulder saw his expression and smiled, "Don't worry, Alex. Walter knows how to deflower you without pain."

At this word, the younger man felt his cock harden more. He became aware he wanted Skinner to penetrate him, to fill him, to mark him with his semen. He felt suddenly female. He wanted Skinner's domination.

"Kiss it," Skinner said, tossing his shirt on an armchair, offering his cock to Krycek's mouth.

Naked, as he was, to Krycek's eyes, the epitome of maleness. The A.D.'s body was perfect, a mass of hard muscles and perfect proportions. Krycek took the other man's cock in his hands and kissed it almost respectfully.

"Suck," Skinner ordered next in a hoarse voice.

Krycek ran his tongue on the hard shaft, enjoying the musky scent and taste that filled his mouth. He repeated the motion, licking it like a lollypop,before taking the tip in his mouth.

Skinner framed Krycek's face with his hands without roughness, "Keep your mouth open. Don't swallow and don't gag. Breath slowly."

Krycek obeyed, guessing what the older man had in mind. He took a deep breath. Skinner slowly entered his mouth and Krycek fought his gag reflex when the big shaft teased his throat. He relaxed his throat muscles, letting the hard cock fill him more, even licking it tentatively.

"That's a good boy," Skinner said, thrusting very slowly into Krycek's mouth, letting the younger man breath between the thrusts.

Krycek moaned. His own cock was painful.

"Don't you dare come now," Skinner ordered, withdrawing. He gave Krycek a tube of lube. The younger man opened the cap and poured a generous amount of transparent substance on his fingers then coated the A.D.'s cock slowly,noticing it was leaking. He was deeply aroused.

"Mulder, take off the stuff," Skinner said.

Mulder made the other man get up to his feet and gently removed the nipple clamps, then rubbed his fingers against the sore buds. He removed the leather straps and the cockring from Krycek's genitals and the younger man moaned in relief. His cock immediately grew full length and Mulder took hold of his balls, giving a gentle pressure that eased a bit Krycek's arousal.

"Now lie down on the bed, on your back, knees at your chest," Skinner said. "Don't come until I tell you."

Krycek eagerly obeyed, sliding in a fluid movement on the opened bed, bending his knees, offering his vulnerable opening to Skinner's lust. He crossed his arms behind his head and licked his lips. Skinner knelt between Krycek's open legs and the young man closed his eyes a brief time. He was beyond pride and reasoning. He only wanted to be fucked hard and deep. He knew this was going to be good.

Skinner brushed the tip of his leaking shaft against Krycek's lubed opening,then taking hold of himself, pushed the first inch of his erected cock into the younger man's tight channel. Krycek felt a brief pain when the huge shaft forced past the ring of muscles, but soon the sensation of Skinner's cock sliding inside him was too pleasurable and he began to moan, pushing himself against Skinner's hips.

"If I'd known he was so sensuous," Mulder whispered, "I'd have initiate him sooner!"

Skinner smiled. "Make him suck you, Fox. You're so hard it must be painful."

Mulder smiled and opened his fly, showing his engorged cock to Krycek. The younger man didn't have to be asked twice and he opened his mouth, wrapping his lips around the pulsing shaft, licking on the tip. He remembered how girls used to proceed with him and he mimicked the motion, aware of Skinner's cock thrusting hard and deep in him now, hitting his prostate, driving him crazy.

"He likes this!" Mulder exclaimed, framing the younger man's face with his hands, fucking his face with gentleness.

Krycek was deep into his own arousal. He had closed his eyes, focusing on Skinner's cock up his ass and Mulder's shaft in his mouth. He would have begged for release if he had been able to speak.

"You're allowed to come, Alex," Skinner suddenly said.

Krycek growled with approval and nearly gasped when he felt Skinner's strong fist wrapping around his bare cock and pumping on it. The growl had send shivers in Mulder's cock and the agent came first, sending his seed in Krycek's waiting mouth who swallowed the salty come without missing a drop.

Mulder, panting, withdrew his softening cock, freeing Krycek's mouth. "He's incredible," he whispered. "He did that like a pro!"

"He'll be soon a pro," Skinner panted. "I'm going to train him properly. We're going to form a nice threesome. It would be a pity to waste such a talent!"

At these words, Krycek's ass clenched around the big cock that was pounding into his ass, and soon the young man felt Skinner come in him, sending his load deep into his ass. It made him climax at his turn, shooting his semen in hot spurts on his chest with cries of relief, as pleasure seemed to neverend.

Next time Krycek was aware, his head was on Mulder's shoulder and they were alone in the bed.

"I feel like the entire Marine Corps fucked me," Krycek muttered when Mulder gently patted his head.

"Thank you," Mulder said with a laugh. "Nice compliment. You seemed to enjoy it."

Krycek tensed a bit. He didn't know if he had to be ashamed of his reactions or not. "I never saw the need to play the victim when I could have fun," he fired back.

Mulder had a cocky smile. "Never unsettled, hey, Alex? I know you're not very comfortable. Go to sleep, Alex. I only fuck conscious boys."

Krycek didn't reply, rolling on his back and stretching like a cat. He was aware of Mulder's gaze on his body and was embarrassed. He covered himself with the white sheet and rolled on his side, sliding into a deep sleep.

*=*=*=*=

It was dawn and Mulder was gone when Krycek woke up. He was alone in the bedroom. He took a quick shower and grabbed his jeans and his tee shirt, pulling them on before heading to the main room. Skinner was reading the newspaper while eating his breakfast.

"Have a seat, Krycek," Skinner greeted him. "At least," he added with a gently mocking smile, "if you can sit, of course."

Krycek had a brief laugh and sat carefully. His ass was a bit sore. "Where's Mulder?" he asked while Skinner poured him a mug of coffee.

"Buying some plane tickets," the A.D. told him. "It seems both of you are on the verge of a trip."

Krycek sighed. Now they were back into business. "Destination?" he asked.

"I don't know and I don't want to know," Skinner replied. "He wants you to join him at the airport at twelve."

"What if I refuse?" Krycek asked sipping his coffee.

"I'll have the pleasure of arresting you. More coffee?"

*=*=*=*=

At eight, they had finished the breakfast and Krycek went back to the bedroom, telling Skinner he needed more rest. To his surprise, Skinner followed him.

"We have a couple of hours to kill," he commented flatly sitting down on the bed.

"And then?" Krycek asked. "My ass is still sore, you know."

"Did you enjoy our threesome?" Skinner asked in a low voice. "You know, Alex, I've always have the hots for you. Since the first day I met you at the office. You were clad in that impossible suit, with those puppy dog eyes. I don't know why I waited so long before taking you."

"I'm ashamed of what I felt!" Krycek replied in a harsh voice. "My body betrayed me. You made me feel like a slut!"

Skinner was aware the younger man was speaking the truth. "I know that, Alex. I played with your sensuality. You weren't even aware you had this in you. The first time is always ashaming. Shame is part of the pleasure, indeed. You'll discover that soon."

"Never!" Krycek refused. "I won't obey you next time. Never more!"

Skinner stretched slowly, making his muscles bulge under his shirt. He smiled. "Never more, Alex? What a pity! I was pretty sure you'd like to be bare-bottomed across my lap, or having my cock up your ass. I won't force you, Alex. It's so much better when you're consenting!"

Krycek's breath rate went faster. Skinner's words had given birth to disturbing images in his mind and his cock stiffened in his pants. Skinner casually brushed the growing bulge in the younger man's pants.

"Right now, Alex, you should be punished for being aroused just at a few words," he teased him.

Krycek swallowed. He lowered his eyes on the floor. He was now deeply aroused, and all he wanted was to pull down his pants and let Skinner give him pleasure like he did the previous day. Pride prevented him from doing so.

"Alex, you're more masochist than I thought," Skinner commented, jumping on his feet. "I'll leave you."

He walked slowly towards the door and Krycek called himself a weakling. "Please stay.. Sir."

Skinner turned on his heels. "So you're aware you deserved to be punished?"

"Yes Sir!" Krycek said, getting up at his turn

Skinner smiled and sat on the bed. "Pull down your pants," he ordered.

Krycek slowly unfastened his fly and pulled down his jean. He was commando. He saw that the bulge in Skinner's pants grew when the A.D. took notice of that fact. Krycek took place on the older man's lap, his cock yet hard.

"Tell me why I have to punish you, Alex," Skinner whispered.

"'Cause I've been a naughty boy," Krycek answered in the same tone.

He felt Skinner pat his ass and his cock throbbed more, making him moan. He wanted this so badly! The first blow made him jump a little then he relaxed and welcomed the blissful pain mixed with an aching desire, which was growing again and again in his balls. When Skinner finally stopped and ordered him to get up on his feet, Krycek saw his cock was leaking.

"Bend over, your hands on your knees," Skinner ordered.

Krycek obeyed. He was overwhelmed by desire and all he wanted now was Skinner's huge cock up his ass. But he saw that the A.D. was for now only coating his forefinger with lube, and he felt a hint of deception.

"Don't worry, Alex, you'll enjoy this. Unclench your ass. Open up wide." Skinner instructed.

Krycek relaxed his asshole, and closed his eyes, focusing his senses on the small ring of muscles. He felt Skinner's finger probing his entrance, teasing him merciless, and forced himself to stay still, moaning aloud in desire. Suddenly Skinner thrust his finger deep in his asshole, hitting his prostate so well that Krycek came without being able to anticipate it, shooting his seed all around him, splashing his chest in long, hot spurts of white creamy liquid as an unbearable wave of pleasure invaded his body. He screamed aloud, fighting to keep his balance, trying to catch his breath.

He wasn't given time to recover from the intense orgasm he had just experienced. He felt Skinner's big cock enter him in a single thrust, hitting his prostate again, sending him into pleasure again. He felt as if he was about to ejaculate a second time but Skinner's hand wrapped around his balls and pleasure and pain mixed.

"Lemme come!" Krycek begged, trying to rub himself against Skinner's fist.

But the A.D. didn't allow him to move more. "Leave your hands where they are," he said, running his own palms on Krycek's torso with butterfly strokes that made the younger man harder. He impaled Krycek deeper on his cock while his fist finally wrapped around the younger man's shaft, pumping slowly, too slowly for Krycek's taste, but enough to make him come. Again Krycek tried to force Skinner to move more quickly but the older man kept his path and Krycek soon understood why. The orgasm was different from what he had previously experienced. Less quick, but deeper. Skinner was giving him long strokes with his closed fist, which were almost painful as the grip was tight, in rhythm with his cock moving slowly in the younger man's depths.

Krycek felt pleasure growing again and again, pain and pleasure mixed until he felt he reached a stage he had never experienced before. He opened his mouth in a desperate quest for oxygen as an uncontrollable forceful wave of pleasure went through his already sore body, making him cry aloud, shaking him like an earthquake. Like in a dream he rejected himself violently against Skinner, pushing the older man's cock deeper if possible in him, his own cock spurting jet after jet of semen against the wall. He felt like if a bomb had exploded into his guts. Sweat was running over his whole body and his legs were shaking. When he came back to reality, he felt Skinner withdrawing from him, and something sticky running down his thighs. He was unable to speak or to move and he was grateful to Skinner for helping him to the bed where he collapsed, exhausted, rolling on his back, panting.

"My, I regret I've not recorded this one," Skinner joked. "It would have been fun to play it again during the cold winter nights!"

"We... can... do it... again... if you want," Krycek panted.

He heard the A.D. going to the kitchen and soon Skinner was helping him to sit up and to drink a glass of fresh water.

"Tell me, Alex, you're really a boy full of surprise," Skinner said. "Some men are just unable to reach that level of pleasure."

"I'm a gifted slut," Krycek said. He wasn't very proud of himself. He had acted like a teenager, letting his cock take control of his mind.

The A.D. had seated himself on the bed and Krycek put his head on his lap, breathing deeply. Skinner stroked the short-cropped hair. "Don't call yourself a slut, Alex. You're not a slut. You're only a beautiful, sensual young man. I guess you never experienced such pleasure with a woman."

"Never," Krycek acknowledged.

"Do you know why? Because you were the one in control. When I fuck you, you give me control. You trust me to bring you to pleasure. That's why it's better."

Krycek had seen enough things in his life to recognize truth when he saw one. He wondered if Mulder.

"And you? You're the one in control, no?" Krycek noticed.

"Sometimes I'm not," Skinner replied. "Sometimes I'm the Alex of someone I trust to bring me to pleasure."

"Who?" Krycek asked, not hoping an answer.

Skinner only laughed, and Krycek didn't insist. He would find out one day.

*=*=*=*=*

At ten thirty, Krycek had showered again, and was ready to leave. He had to join Mulder at the airport. He knew he hadn't much choice. Skinner had called for a car and the chauffeur had orders. Krycek was about to open the apartment's door when Skinner grabbed his arm.

"Are you angry with me, Alex?" he asked in a soft voice. "I mean for the spanking and so on."

Krycek smiled, "No. Definitely no. I should be, but I just can't."

"Kiss me?" Skinner asked.

Krycek smiled again and leaned toward the older man. He had assumed that Skinner would want to lead their kiss but the A.D. didn't move so Krycek ran his tongue on the older man's lower lip before sliding it into the moist cavern that opened for him. Their tongues met, thrusting again each other's,fighting, stroking, until they were both breathless.

"You're a good kisser," Skinner noticed when he was able to speak.

"You're a good fucker," Krycek said.

They smiled to each other. Krycek opened the door.

"Pay me a visit when you're back in town," Skinner said casually.

Krycek stretched his arm and ran a single finger on the A.D.'s mouth, "I'll try."

THE END


End file.
